1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for making the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package with passive devices and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor package. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional semiconductor package 1 comprises a substrate 11, a packaged unit 12 and a molding compound 13. The packaged unit 12 comprises a plurality of passive devices (not shown). The packaged unit 12 is disposed on and is electrically connected to the substrate 11. The molding compound 13 encapsulates the packaged unit 12.
The conventional semiconductor package 1 has following defects. Since the passive devices are first integrated in the packaged unit 12 by using a semiconductor process and the packaged unit 12 is then electrically connected to the substrate 11 by wire bonding or flip-chip bonding (not shown), thus causing a complicated process of integrating the passive devices in the packaged unit 12 and a high production cost.
Consequently, there is an existing need for a semiconductor package and a method for making the same that solves the above-mentioned problems.